lamulanafandomcom-20200214-history
Chamber of Extinction
This is the Chamber of Extinction. The remains of a terrible battle. :--Grail tablet for the Chamber of Extinction The Chamber of Extinction (死滅の間, Shimetsu-no Ma) is a field within the ruins. *'Area number:' 6 *'Background music:' "M.U." *'Enter from / Exit to:' Surface, Temple of the Sun, Inferno Cavern, Shrine of the Mother, Tower of the Goddess, Chamber of Birth, Maze of Galious **After defeating Viy, his room becomes a downward entrance to the Chamber of Extinction. **A teleport in the Chamber of Birth leads to a secluded area in G-2 where a pedestal must be activated. **A marked entrance from the Chamber of Birth takes you to the green, upper portion of the Chamber of Extinction that is not accessible from the bottom half. **The ladder in the first room of the Maze of Galious area teleports you to where Viy's chamber would take you. **After transforming the Shrine, there is no point in using the entrance to there anymore, as the moment you enter, a ray will be blocking the ladder. **The exit to the Surface just takes you to an isolated tunnel that connects to the upper, isolated portion of the Inferno Cavern. **During the "jump into a huge coffin" step of the process of unlocking Hell Temple, the portrait of Palenque (empty by then) acts as a teleport into a secret room in the Tower of the Goddess; this secret room is the final stop before Hell Temple is unlocked. *'Boss:' Palenque *'Sub-Boss(es):' Gozu & Mezu, Centimani Hidden Things, Puzzles & Traps Hidden Thing: Time Pilot ROM Location: Chamber of Extinction B-3 Examine atop the slightly elevated blocks at the bottom of the screen. Hidden Thing: Hyper Olympic 1 ROM Location: Chamber of Extinction F-4 Break the rock near the top-left corner of the screen to reveal a hidden room. Examine in front of the entrance. Hidden Thing: Maze of Galious ROM Location: Chamber of Extinction G-5 Summon a Key Fairy from I-5 and escort it to the lower path of G-5. Move as far left as possible and jump in order to reveal a special passageway near the top of the screen. Enter it and complete the Maze of Galious tribute. Hidden Thing: Metal Gear 2 ROM Location: Chamber of Extinction H-5 Break the right wall of the green pool with the Axe and examine the skeleton within the opening. Puzzle: Get the Map Location: Chamber of Extinction C-4 Defeat the Centimani. Puzzle: Get the Life Jewel Location: Chamber of Extinction C-3 Depress the switch at the top-right. Puzzle: Get the Life Seal Location: Chamber of Extinction F-4 Break the left wall of the green pool at H-5 and move left through the hidden passages to reach F-5. Push the block on to the designated area to open the chest. Trap: Rigged Pot Location: Chamber of Extinction F-5 Hitting the pot on the left side of the screen will cause you to get hit with lightning. There seems to be no reason behind this. Trap: Fake Coins Location: Chamber of Extinction C-1 The coins sitting in plain sight in the top-right corner of C-1 are a trap. Approaching them will make them disappear, a wall will slowly rise up to trap you and spikes will impale you. Shops Location: Chamber of Extinction H-2 Attack the wall to the left of the ladder near the center of the screen to reveal this Shop. 40 Coins - Spears 70 Coins - Flares 120 Coins - Bombs Other The western half of the area is dark. If you hit a torch with a flare, it will illuminate the area for a few seconds. However, the darkness may be lifted permanently in the Chamber of Birth. Category:Fields